heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Mars
'''Grace Mars' is a character in Heavy Rain. She is the former wife of Ethan Mars and the mother to Shaun and the late Jason Mars. Before Jason's death Before the death of her son, Grace appears to be a loving and cheerful wife and mother. She first appears walking in the house with groceries for Jason's birthday party. While she is in the kitchen preparing lunch, she asks for Ethan's help with getting various jobs done. You then see her, Ethan and the children taking a trip to the mall. When they arrive, she asks Ethan to look after Jason while she takes Shaun to buy some shoes. When she comes back, she notices Jason is missing. She and Shaun wait behind while Ethan goes on a desperate search to find him. Ethan finally meets up with Jason outside the mall. Jason starts to run across the street while a car is approaching and Ethan jumps and catches him to try and save him, but they both still get hit by the car. This results in Jason dying and Ethan getting put into a coma. Grace and Shaun watch helplessly as Jason and Ethan lay in the road. Grace runs out to her son screaming his name while crying. After Jason's death After the death of her son, Grace and Ethan have divorced. They both share custody of Shaun, with Ethan seeing him throughout the week, while Grace sees him on the weekends. One day after school, Ethan and Shaun go to the park. Ethan experiences a blackout and afterwards, discovers Shaun is missing. Grace is later seen at the police department with her ex-husband filing a missing persons report. The detectives tell Ethan that they will try their best to find Shaun. Ethan then meets up with Grace in the lobby, and she asks Ethan if the detectives think Shaun was taken by the Origami Killer. He informs her that it may be a possibility, but it is still too early to say. Grace then shows some aggression with Ethan. She seems to hold some resentment towards Ethan over the past 2 years blaming him for Jason's death, and now blaming him for losing Shaun which she regrets seconds later. The scene ends with her sobbing, stating that she deeply misses him. Later in the game, there is another scene with Grace in the police department talking to Carter Blake about Ethan. She tells Blake that Ethan came home one night talking about drowning bodies and rainwater, which is associated with the Origami Killer. She then begs the police to find her son. She will appear at Ethan's Grave if he died trying to save his son, and she will also appear to meet with he and Shaun if Ethan is proven Innocent. Chapter Appearances *Prologue *The Mall *Welcome, Norman *Police News *Epilogue - Ethan's Grave *Epilogue - Innocent Trivia *A picture can be seen in Ethan and Grace's bedroom showing their wedding day. *Players can look through the shoe store window and see Grace and Shaun trying on shoes. *In Ethan's new house, players can view a videotape in his office showing footage of Jason, Shaun, and Grace in the backyard of their old house, while Ethan films them. If he or she watches the whole tape, Ethan will begin to cry and apologize in his thoughts. *Grace Mars is approximately 5' 8". *It is somewhat implied that, even before the events of Jason's death, that Grace has a questionable relationship with Ethan. Evidence to support this is seen when Ethan and Jason are hit by the car which kills the latter, with Grace only seeming to care about Jason's well being. *Even if Ethan and Shaun were dead, Grace Mars's state is unknown. *Grace Mars actually played a small role in Ethan Mars's death if he is shot by the police when he leaves The Old Warehouse. (In the unplayable chapter "Police News", she indirectly accuses Ethan of being the killer.) However, it is very uncertain that she wanted her ex-husband to be shot down... *She is also a huge bitch. Mars, Grace Mars, Grace Mars, Grace